A Dragon's Guide to Bullies
by StBridget
Summary: No one wants their little sister fighting their battles for them, even if she is a dragon. AU Dragon verse


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its Creators  
**

 **A/N: Just a little glimpse into the relationship between Matt and Steffie. :)**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favorite haole, little Matthew McGarrett-Williams. And how are you today, haole?"

Matt grit his teeth and focused his attention on his surfboard, refusing to look at the older, native boy and his pack of followers. "Hello, Haulani."

"Hello, Haulani? Is that any way to greet your best friend?"

"We're not friends, Haulani. Now, leave me alone." Matt grabbed his board and turned to go, but one of Haulani's cronies blocked his way.

"Now, now, now, no reason to go running away," Haulani said. "I just wanted to talk."

"Well, I don't," Matt said, trying to dodge around the bulky Hawaiian blocking his way. Another one moved in front of him. Matt surveyed his opponents, taking stock and weighing his options, just like his dad, Steve McGarrett, SuperSeal extraordinaire, had taught him, much to his other dad, Danny Williams' chagrin. ("Steven! You are not teaching combat tactics to our 10 year-old son!" "But, Danno, he needs to know how to defend himself." "No, no, he does not. There are other ways out of situations, ways that don't involve bodily harm. Ways like _talking_." "Fine, Danno, whatever you say.")

Even if Matt had wanted to risk Danny's wrath and fight (Steve, he was sure, would be proud of him), he was outnumbered. There were six of them, all older and bigger. Matt might be small, but he was stocky, and perfectly capable of holding his own in a fight ("No!" he could just hear Danny say. "There will be no fighting! Do you understand me, Matthew John McGarrett-Williams?"), but he knew when he was outnumbered and out-manned. Matt would just have to endure and hope it wasn't too bad.

All Matt's friends were terrified of Haulani and his gang and went out of their way to avoid them. Matt, however, refused to be intimidated, which just seemed to encourage the bully. So far, it hadn't gotten too physical—just some shoving, and a lot of keep-away with Matt's stuff, the older boys holding it over their heads while Matt lunged futilely at it. Danny had wanted to talk to the boys' parents when he found out Matt was being bullied, but Matt had insisted he could handle it. Besides, he didn't even know their last names.

"I'm sure I could find out," Steve had muttered darkly. That was one of the advantages of being Five-0—just a few keystrokes, and he could find out anything about anybody. It would come in handy, Steve was sure, when their daughter Steffie started dating.

"I said I could handle it," Matt had said again, and Steve and Danny had dropped the topic.

Now, though, Matt wished he'd let his fathers take care of it. Not that he was delusional enough to think it would actually make a difference; it would probably just make Haulani and his friends bug him more.

Which brought him back to the problem at hand. Matt made one last attempt to escape, but a third bully moved into place. Matt looked around. He was now surrounded on all sides. Not good.

"Nice surfboard," Haulani said. "Looks custom."

Matt didn't answer.

Haulani grabbed the board. "I've always wanted one like this. I think I'll take it."

Matt lunged forward, only to be grabbed by one of the other boys. "Give it back! That's mine!"

"Looks like it's mine now. Unless you want to come get it," Haulani said, tauntingly.

Matt squirmed, but the other boy's grip was too strong. He didn't know what to do, but he couldn't let Haulani take his board—it had been a birthday gift from Steve, and he wasn't letting it go without a fight. "Let go of me!" he cried, trying to loosen the boy's hold.

Haulani just laughed. "Keep trying, McGarrett-Williams. Little haole squirt like you doesn't have a chance against my boy here."

Matt opened his mouth to retort when a tiny, blonde tornado arrived on the scene. "You leave my brother alone!" Matt's sister, Steffie, cried, kicking a surprised Haulani in the shins.

The bully soon rallied. "What's this, McGarrett-Williams? Getting your baby sister to fight your battles for you?" He addressed Steffie. "What are you going to do, scratch my eyes out?" he mocked.

"That sounds like a good idea," the six-year-old said. Suddenly, the little blonde girl was gone, and a scaly, golden half-dragon stood in her place.

"Steffie!" Matt said. "You know you're not supposed to shift in public! Dad and Danno are going to kill you!"

"I don't care," the little girl said, stubbornly. "They're picking on you, and I'm not going to let them."

Haulani held his hands in the air in surrender and backed off, motioning for his crony to let Matt go. "Hey, hey, take it easy. We were just having a little fun."

"No, you weren't! Now, go away!" Steffie hissed and bared her fangs for good measure.

In a flash, the boys were gone, leaving Matt's surfboard in the sand. Matt picked it up. "You shouldn't have done that," he scolded his sister.

"But they took your board. What was I supposed to do?"

"Let me handle it! I was doing fine!"

"No, you weren't," Steffie said, stubbornly. She switched tactics, tears suddenly filling her big, blue eyes. "I didn't want them to hurt you, Matt."

Matt softened and ruffled her hair. "I know, kiddo, and I appreciate it, but you shouldn't have shifted. Dad and Danno aren't going to like it when they find out."

"No, we're not," Danny confirmed, appearing as if summoned, Steve right behind. "You know better than that, young lady."

"Aw, come on, Danno, you heard her. They were picking on Matt. What was she supposed to do?" Steve put in, echoing Steffie.

Danny rounded on him. "Don't you encourage them! They need to know that intimidation is no way to solve problems." Steve opened his mouth, but Danny interrupted. "Not a word from you! You are not teaching our children your Neanderthal tactics."

"We didn't hit anybody," Matt pointed out.

"For which I am extremely grateful," Danny acknowledged. "It was still not the way to handle the situation."

"So, I should have let them beat Matt up?" Steffie asked. She decided to try the pitiful look again, blinking her eyes rapidly as if trying not to cry and letting her lower lip tremble. "I couldn't stand it if they hurt Matt."

Danny didn't buy it. "You should have come to us! Now, what do you think they're going to tell their parents."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Steve interjected. "That would require admitting they let themselves be scared off by a six-year-old."

Danny deflated. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't," Steffie promised solemnly, blue eyes wide. "Can I have a shaved ice?"

"Absolutely," Steve said. "I think that deserves the biggest shaved ice Kamekona has."

"Don't encourage her," Danny warned. But he couldn't help grinning. Okay, so maybe he was a little bit proud. The kid was a McGarrett-Williams through-and-through. Bullies of the world, watch out.


End file.
